Phantom Virus
The Phantom Virus is the main, later secondary antagonist of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. He is a menacing virtual virus ghost. He was advertised as the main antagonist, but this was a misinformation campaign to hide the true main villain. Appearance The Phantom Virus is a glowing form of pure electrical energy shaped as an evil ghost with a seamingly artificial intelligence; mainly blue in color and only clothed for disguise. History A laser for transferring material items into the virtual world was also used to extract the Phantom Virus to into the real world of the college campus. There it would wreak havoc and prevent Eric form winning the prize which Bill thought he deserved due to being a longer standing student. Once the Mystery Inc. gang are accidentally transferred into the game by accident, they compete with the virus who is the "boss" of various monsters in different locations within the game. To defeat the virus, the gang must find the Scooby Snacks box in each level and progress to the end. During the final level, which is in a carnival, the Virus assembles Creeper, Jaguaro, Gator Ghoul, Tar Monster, and Old Iron Face (old enemies from Mystery Inc.'s past) to destroy the Mystery gang until the Virus is destroyed when Scooby grabs the last box of Scooby Snacks, along with the monsters he assembled. It was revealed by clues left by the virus that a student at a university named Bill McLemore made the virus because his baseball video game project was not picked by Professor Kaufman, so he exacted revenge on the Professor and his assistant Eric Staufer (who's video game design was chosen) by creating the Phantom Virus. Bill ends up getting foiled and arrested. Whether the virus did this out of betrayal or programming is unknown. There were several suspects as to who created the virus - including Professor Kaufman and Officer Wembley. Personality The Phantom Virus has an obsession with baseball mirrored by its creator which were the gangs main clues as to who the culprit was. It had the ability to extract data from various electrical devices as well as control machines and cables. The Virus was however, weak in close proximity to magnets causing agonising deformation or even the inability to move. Powers and Abilities The Phantom Virus has the ability to steal the network and data from every computer in the world. Another fierce abitlity, he can shoot, well, there's no other aspect, but lightning. In the final level in the movie, he created a giant source of balls flying around all over the place like a tornado. Videogame appearance The Phantom Virus appears as both the main antagonist and final boss of the videogame Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. Gallery Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo).png Phantom_Virus.png Char 14442.jpg|This ghostly, living computer virus known as the "Phantom Virus". Phantom Virus.JPG|The Phantom Virus in the videogame Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. Trivia *The Phantom Virus looks similar to the Ice Demon from the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode "Snow Place Like Home". *Although Bill McLemore created the Phantom Virus, the Virus is the main antagonist because he had bigger plans than Bill. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Evil Creation Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Comedic Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mutated Villains Category:Liars Category:Pawns Category:Killjoy Category:Kidnapper Category:Energy Beings Category:Technopaths Category:Speedster Category:Teleporters Category:Size-Shifter Category:Multipliers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Asexual Category:Mutilators Category:Riders Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Obsessed Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Big Bads